


Magnusgelion

by CipherGem



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CipherGem/pseuds/CipherGem
Summary: Statement of Jonathan Sims regarding a mech developed by the Archives, taken directly from the subject.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Magnusgelion

"Hello Jon. Apologies for the deception, but I rather wanted to make sure you started reading."  
*static builds*

**Author's Note:**

> This is a joke fic, my apologies for the deception.  
> If and and if I ever wanted to write this, expect Chapter 2 in the future.


End file.
